Double Trouble
by R3B3CC4
Summary: What happens when the White Witch and Voldemort team up to defeat the Hogwarts children and teachers and the Narnian monarchs. (I changed the name so it could suit the story better, the previous name was the White Witch's Daughter. It's still the same story, just different summary and title).
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Narnia and Harry Potter crossover but if people like it i will do more. I am posting this chapter up and i'm going to see how many views and reviews i get. Please review to tell me if you like it. ****Criticism****is welcome as long as it is to do with this story and please don't be to mean if you are going to point some things out. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Narnia or Harry Potter or anyone you may recognise. I only own the plot, Rachael and Orano.**

Running through the forest, Hermione found the outskirts of the forbidden forest. Coming into her view, Hogwarts had defenses up everywhere. Heading in through the secret passage from the shrieking shack to the weeping willow, "the witch is coming. She's freezing everything in her path!" Hermione hurriedly told Professor Dumbledore.

"I think it's time that I show you something. Quick, get Ginny, Luna, Neville, Rachael, Ron and Harry." Dumbledore finished. Racing off to find her best friends, Hermione wondered what Dumbledore wanted to show her.

"Harry… Ron… Luna… Ginny… Neville… Rachael!" Hermione shouted, knowing they would hear. Footsteps became louder as six figures approached Hermione, out of breath. "Dumbledore needs us! He said he had to show us something." Hermione told them calmly.

"Ok, let's go." Ginny stated, leading the way.

Once at Dumbledore's office door, Luna knocked and whispered "Order," into a speaker which was placed on the wall. It surprised the seven friends how many times Dumbledore changed his passwords through-out their years at Hogwarts.

Striding up the stairs into his office, the seven of them could see Dumbledore sat at a table in the middle of the room tapping his fingers on the desk.

"Please, take a seat." Dumbledore started gesturing towards a few seats. "I need you seven to do a job for me; I will send four of you to Narnia. Narnia is a magical world where help will be to defeat the white witch. The other three of you will go but later on, for I need you to go to a different place in Narnia and try and find Aslan. Aslan is a lion who can give you advice on how to defeat the witch and he can also help you. Any volunteers for which one they would like to do, bearing mind that you will all meet up again?" Dumbledore finished.

"Who would like to find the kings and queens of Narnia?"

Slowly, Hermione, Ginny, Rachael and Neville raised their hands. "We will." Rachael said carefully, her scarlet medium length hair flowing down her back.

"Well, Rachael, Hermione, Ginny and Neville please follow me." Dumbledore started showing them to a picture. Putting a hand through the picture, it shook it and disappeared. "You must go through here and you will end up in a forest, however I cannot guarantee that you will be in a safe place or together." Finishing off, Dumbledore pulled Rachael back as the others walked through the picture.

"Listen, you must find five children and don't be alarmed if the animals talk; it is usual in Narnia and I am counting on you to keep the others safe when you can." He whispered to her. Nodding, Rachael then walked through the photo.

Opening out into a forest, no living being in sight, Rachael wondered for what seemed like hours until she finally found a small house. Taking a chance, she knocked on the door and was pulled inside by a beaver.

**Rachael's POV**

"What do you want? It's not safe for humans to be walking around this place alone with the White Witch's followers on the loose." The beaver told me sternly.

"What? Oh, ok. Please could you point me in the direction of the castle? I have orders to follow. Also please if you see any other humans could you send them my way? By any more humans I mean ones that are lost and don't know where they're going." I told the beaver, who I had established as a male, politely.

"Why of course. The castle is quite hard to spot but if you walk along the edge of the forest then you will finally be able to see it. It sits on top of a cliff over looking a beach." He replied.

Leaving the beaver's house and following the directions he had given to me, I came across the forest. Hearing shouting in the distance and eight different voices I decided to head that way.

Eventually coming across a clearing, I could make out my friends in the middle of a group of wild animals. "Who are you? Why are you here?" The animals demanded, crossly.

"They are my friends and we are on a mission!" I yelled entering their view. "We have been given orders to find the kings and queens of Narnia and you will not stop us! We are trying to bring peace in our world."

"Why should we believe that you aren't here to create chaos? After the white witch, King Miraz and the green mist, how do we know that you come and ask for help?" The leader of the animals shouted at me and my friends.

"Because, the white witch is in our world and we need help to stop her. Please let us find the Kings and Queens!" I stated exasperated. Finally, the animals let us go and pointed us in the way of the castle after more explanations.

Standing on an enormous cliff was a castle. From where we were standing, I could see four towers, about twenty windows and about fifty guards waiting outside for any incoming attacks.

Cautiously approaching the guards, Hermione took the lead and said "We wish to speak to the Kings and Queens. We have been-"

"You may not enter with out an appointment with the Majesties." A centaur cut Hermione of sternly.

"If I can finish, we have been given orders to speak with the Kings and Queens to talk about how they defeated the white witch…" At the name of the white witch the centaur suddenly change his expression.

Leading us into the castle, the centaur asked us all what our names are. This time it was me who spoke. Pointing at everyone individually as I spoke their names I told him, "I am Rachael, and these are my friends, Hermione, Neville and Ginny. Do you mind me asking who you are?"

"I am Orano." The centaur introduced himself with a smile. "Here we are."

Entering the big hall, I could see four teenagers sat on thrones.

**Edmund's POV**

Talking about the war that was threatening the people of Narnia with the telmarines the double doors suddenly opened at the other end of the hall. Orano entered followed by four other people. One of whom was beautiful; she had scarlet red hair flowing half way down her back, her glassy, emerald green eyes and pale skin with rosy red lips.

"Your Majesties, these humans would like your advice. I shall leave them with you and go and stand guard back outside." Orano bowed backing out of the room. Standing up, Peter, the others and I walked towards the newcomers and introduced ourselves.

"Hello, I am High King Peter the Magnificent and these are my siblings and King Caspian." Peter introduced.

"I am King Edmund the Just and these are my sisters, Queen Susan the Gentle and Queen Lucy the Valiant. Why are you here?" I asked directing my question to the brunette.

"Hello your Majesties, I am Hermione and these are my friends, Ginny, Neville and Rachael." The brunette told us kindly. Each of them bowing as they were introduced, Rachael the red head who I had instantly noticed the second she entered stepped forwards.

"We have been sent here from our world because there is a war against the White Witch." As soon as Rachael had mentioned the White Witch, I froze. Finally, Peter spoke breaking the silence.

"We will help you but first please stay here. We can teach you all we know about the White Witch but please stay with us." Peter finished.

"We will. But you should know that we have three other friends who are searching for Aslan. They should be here within the next few days." Ginny, who ginger hair and freckles, told us.

Nodding to tell them that he understood and would allow there friends to stay here once they arrive.


	2. Chapter 2 True Colours

**Hi, sorry for not updating my other stories but at the end i've said why. **

**Disclaimer ~ anything you recognise is from Harry Potter or the Chronicles of Narnia.**

**I do not own either of the things above the rights for them are owned by J.K. Rowling and C.S. Lewis.**

**Rachael's POV**

As Ginny was speaking, I couldn't take my eyes off of King Edmund, his black hair perfectly going with his onyx eyes. As I stared at his figure, still facing the others but looking at him form the corner of my eyes, his eyes met my emerald ones. Neville nudging me brought me back to the present. Following the others out of the room, I suddenly remembered hearing Peter tell the others to show us our rooms.

Queen Susan directing Hermione up a flight of stairs as King Caspian went to show Neville his room, which left only Ginny, Queen Lucy, King Edmund and I. As Ginny was taken away by Queen Lucy, it left King Edmund and me.

"Come on. I better show you one of our other guest rooms." Edmund told me sternly walking away up a flight of small, spiral stairs. Following, the stairs stopped at a door, which, when you opened it, opened out into a lavender purple room with two enormous windows covering one side of the room looking out to the ocean and lilac curtains.

"I hope you like it and dinner is at 5.30pm in the Great Hall. I trust you know where to go?" Edmund inquired.

"I think I can find my way." I replied smiling sweetly. Waiting to see what else was in this room.

Walking towards the wardrobe I could see some people pointing weapons at the beaver I met earlier today forcing him towards the ocean. Racing down the flight of stairs, passing many animals and a couple of people I ran straight out of the door and down to the beach.

"Leave him ALONE!" I shouted at the people once I was in sight of them. Grabbing a rock and hurling it towards the men, it hit one on the head which then knocked him down and made the other look my way.

Walking towards me slowly, the man was pointing his sword at me, allowing enough time for the beaver to creep up behind him and hit his leg.

"Thank you, aren't you that child what was her name? Rebecca? Raven?" The beaver started.

"Rachael, I'm Rachael and yes I was the girl you met earlier today." I answered him calmly. Seeing that he had been cut and badly injured by the man's sword, I decided to take the beaver up to the castle and ask for a healer.

"But really, I assure you I will be fine." Was the beaver's exasperated reply as I told him.

Arriving back to the castle, I asked for someone to show me how to get to the healers. Walking to the healers, I bumped into Ginny on the way.

"Where were you? You weren't at dinner and we got really worried!" Was all that Ginny could say giving me a big hug before seeing the beaver. "Excuse me, but who are you?"

"My name is Serius. Miss Rachael was bringing me here to deal with my injuries." Serius, the beaver told Ginny.

"Come on then. We better get you checked out." I confirmed arriving at a door, Leaving Serius to explain what had happened to him to the healer; Ginny told me that everyone was still in the Great Hall.

"Why are we going there?" I queried, dreading what they would think of me bringing someone in the castle without permission.

"They need to know you're alright, Rachael you really worried us when you didn't turn up." Finally arriving at the Great Hall, I fixed my hair which was extremely messy after I brought Serius here. Entering the Great Hall, I walked behind Ginny as far as I could until the others spotted me.

"RACHAEL! Your ok!" Hermione cried running to give me a hug before straightening herself up.

"I see that you have finally decided to show up. I also believe that you owe us an explanation as to why you have only just turned up, do you not?" King Peter asked me harshly.

"I'm so sorry your Majesty, but I saw these people outside my window threatening a beaver that I had met earlier that day, he had also helped me when I was lost, and the men were holding their swords at him so I just had to save him! I lost track of time because I couldn't find my way out, I also hope that you will understand why I had to take him to the healer in the castle." I said ashamed by the looks on the royalties' faces.

"WHAT!" Edmund shouted. "You let a stranger into the castle without permission?"

Bowing my head in shame I nodded as well as saying, "I am so sorry your Majesties; he was badly injured and had been scratched down his side by the man's sword." Bursting into tears thinking about whether or not Serius would make it, I fled from the Great Hall.

Running up the flight of steps to my room, I opened the door and slammed it shut once inside. Shutting my curtains and laying on the bed, I put my head on my pillows and cried myself to sleep.

_"__Rachael!? Where are you? Have you met the Kings and Queens yet? Are the others safe? We are in Narnia, just looking for Aslan." I could hear a desperate Harry ask. "They're fine, please hurry and get to the castle. I don't know how much I can hold out without Luna anymore. She's always been there for me when others haven't. Please hurry!" Were the last words that I heard before I saw an image of the White Witch freezing Hogwarts and Dumbledore being frozen._

"ARRR!" Waking up I realised that I had screamed. Wondering if I had woken up the entire castle, I lied back on my bed as I heard footsteps and muffled voices below. Footsteps were approaching my room when I started crying.

"Rachael? Are you alright? Let me in." I heard the Gentle Queen's voice. Deciding to just leave the door I wiped my tears away and started to practice spells.

"Please, just go away." I told, asked Susan kindly.

"Fine but please know that I'm here for you and I won't let my brothers kick you out; you were only doing what you thought best so the animal didn't die." Susan told me through the door.

Choosing to not eat breakfast with the others, I walked outside and down to the beach. When I heard shouting behind me, I turned around and saw King Caspian and the High King calling my name. Running to the water, I brought my wand out and conjured up a boat. Jumping on and sailing into the water, I looked back and in the distance I could see the figures of the two Kings at the waters edge.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review or PM me about if you thought it was good, what i could do to improve it. Also, if you want a sneak peek at the next chapter then just ask in a review or PM me and ask.**

**I know i should be updating my other stories but i just have about 10 chapters for this story and i'm doing about 3 others at the same time which haven't yet been posted.**

**Please tell me if you would like to see the first chapter of one of my other stories i'm doing and i'll post it on my profile. **

**By for now and please review to tell me what i could do to improve my writing and if you want to suggest anything that you want to happen in later chapters. **

**Would you like me to go through some of the Harry Potter stories or not?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Ginny's POV**

"Queen Susan, what was that scream?" I asked her worriedly.

Walking up to her throne, Queen Susan told us calmly, "It was just Rachael and I'm afraid that she does not want to come and eat with us today."

"I'll go and find her; I might be able to change her mind. How I wish Luna, Harry and Ron were here to help." I muttered to myself.

Leaving the Great Hall, I ran up the steps to Rachael's room but once I got there, the door was ajar and as I took a step inside her room, I could see she was no longer there.

Racing back to the Hall worried for my friend's safety, "She's not in her room!" I exclaimed.

"WHAT! Why did you go so harsh on her yesterday?" Lucy shouted at her brothers.

"Let's split up. Caspian and I will go look on the beach. Edmund and Hermione take the forest. Ginny and Lucy take the castle and Neville and Susan you two go and check her bedroom to see if she's left any hint of to where she might be." King Peter told us.

Leaving the Great Hall, my wand in my boot, Lucy and I went to check all over the castle. "Where could she be?" I asked myself quietly.

"Come on; let's see if she's still here." Lucy told me. Walking on through the castle, I could hear shouts from outside.

"They've found her!" Lucy screamed running to the front doors. Coming out on the cliff, I could see High King Peter and King Caspian chasing and shouting at a red head who was running to the water.

As she conjured up a boat, there was ice surfacing on the water making the small boat freeze in place.

"What's happening?" Lucy queried worriedly. Seeing a figure walking towards Rachael on the ice, I could make her out as the White Witch. Rachael was trying to make her way to the beach but kept on slipping which just gave the Witch more time to reach her.

Sprinting down the hill, Queen Lucy and I were almost at the ice when King Edmund, King Peter and King Caspian had almost reached her. Hermione came out of the forest wondering what was going on when she came over to us.

"Queen Lucy, are you alright?" I asked her a bit astonished at her reply.

"Yes, I am fine; please drop the formalities and just call me Lucy. Why is the witch here though?" Lucy laughed until she said the last bit.

**Rachael's POV**

I could hear the soft echo of the Witch's laugh as she approached me. "This is who the great Albus Dumbledore sent to stop me. Someone who can't even last on her own without running away, if I am not mistaken, before Luna you ran away from eight homes. And now you're running away from this one, from your only hope of defeating me and failing your friends." The witch said.

Trying to stand up, but failing miserably as I slipped on some ice, I faced the witch.

"What are you doing here!?" I hissed narrowing my eyes on her. As the Kings approached me Peter and Edmund held their swords at the witch and Caspian helped me up; walking to the witch though I could tell her heart was made of pure ice but it didn't stop me.

"You have no business here or at Hogwarts! And you certainly have no business knowing my life story and sharing it with everyone! And you certainly have no business to mention Luna here in front of these people when you don't even know anything at all!" It took all of my energy to say the last bit because the cold was starting to get to me.

Laughing, the witch grabbed her wand and pointed it in my direction as I turned my back on her. It started out as a feeling which then turned into ice freezing my feet to the ground and it crept up my body up to my hips. From my hips, it slowed but was still going.

"Do you know dear, that if ice reaches your heart then you will turn to ice?" The witch chuckled disappearing.

"RACHAEL!" I heard Hermione's voice in the distance as I lost consciousness. Even though I wasn't conscious, I could still feel and hear everything going on around me.

"Incendio," as I heard Ginny shout that spell, I could feel warmth spreading through my body. Feeling my legs moving beneath me, I fell backwards and almost hit the ice if someone hadn't caught me at the last minute.

Waking up in a bed in a lavender room, which I contemplated as my own, someone was sat beside my bed on a chair. Sitting up quickly, I got a sudden pain that filled my entire body.

"Lay down." Said the voice of one of my best friends; unmistakably belonging to Neville.

"Neville, what happened? Are the others mad?" I asked him slowly, not wanting to hurt myself again.

"You fell unconscious according to the others. Rachael, you've been out for three weeks and nobody's stopped worrying. You gave us all a scare and don't worry, they're not as much mad as worried for you, especially Edmund." Neville added the last bit with a laugh.

"You mean the same guy that had a go at me for bringing someone in the castle without permission?" I asked now joining him laughing.

"Yes. On another note, are you able to join us for dinner or would you prefer it in your room?"

"I'm fine. Can you help me down the stairs; I'm not ready to try on my own yet."

Grabbing Neville's shoulder for balance, realizing how much he has grown since we first met, I walked down the stairs carefully until we reached the Great Hall. Entering, I was enveloped in a huge hug from all of my friends, and then graciously sat down at the table, in between King Caspian and Ginny and opposite Queen Lucy.

"Are you alright now, Rachael? Why did you run away from us on the beach? What happened?" King Caspian queried politely.

"Well Firstly, I'm fine thank you King Caspian. Secondly I ran away because I am so used to just well being kicked out that I didn't want to stay to hear you say it after hearing it five times before and lastly, I don't know what happened." I answered.

"Who is Luna that she was talking about, I mean I've heard you say her name before and pleading that she'll be back soon in your dreams but who is she?" Queen Susan inquired gently seeing tears on the verge of flowing.

"I…I really don't want to talk about her. I don't know where she is and I don't even know if she's safe." I replied trying my hardest not to cry but not managing.

"It's alright. Don't cry. I'm sure she's safe." Lucy assured me. Eating, I couldn't stop thinking about Luna, Harry and Ron.


End file.
